gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10: Wrath of Ricoronis!
Ben Tennyson realized from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien that it was Vilgax's son Ricoronis who posed as Vilgax to get revenge on Ben for defeating his Father! Ben also realizes Gwen from Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien is actually an Alien Robot, and worse the one behind all the events! Now Ben must use the true aliens before Ricoronis takes his Revenge on Bellewood! Characters! *Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) Non-playables *Real Gwen Tennyson (Kari Wahlgren) - looks more like the Original series, and the Future Gwen!, and still has Blue magic energy! *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - The words of advice, and shocked to learn the Robot Gwen Truth! *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - Paradox's replacement as the Time Walker, and helps Ben to certain areas! *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - He is Kevin's replacement, and he is now the tech expert! *Eunice (Molly Quinn) - She is the one who helps Ben seek out real Aliens! Bosses *Lord Ricoronis Vilgaxia (James Remar) - the main antagonist, plans to turn Earth into a new Vilgaxia, after his empire fell apart, and needs Eunice as his power to bring water to help live long enough, still has the powers of Diagon (Super Strength, Super Durability, Flight, Mind Control, Resurrection, Fire Breath, Power Bestowal, Laser Beams, Weather Control, Shapeshifting, Regeneration, Transforming and Teleportation) and the Flame Keeper's Circle under his domain, serves as the boss in Washington D.C. the final level **Conduit Edwards (John DiMaggio) - serves under Ricoronis' orders, after he is revived by him *Aggregor (John DiMaggio) - boss in Azerbaijan, the first level **Kill Joy (Ogie Banks) - mini-boss in Azerbaijan *Eon (Yuri Lowenthal) - boss in Guatemala, the second level **Sunny (Ashley Johnson) - mini-boss in Guatemala *Khyber (David Kaye) - boss in Morocco, the third level **Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) - mini-boss in Morocco *Zombozo (Tom Kenny) - boss in Pakistan, the fourth level **Psiphon (Daran Norris) - mini-boss in Paistan *Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - boss in Togo, the fifth level **Argit (Alexander Polinsky) - mini-boss in Togo *Overlord (Christopher MacDonald) - boss in Colombia, the sixth level **Clancy (Nicholas Guest) - mini-boss in Colombia *Dr. Joseph Chadwick (Tim Curry) - boss in Germany, the seventh level **Darkstar (Will Wheaton) - mini-boss in Germany * Fungus (James Hong) - boss in India, the eighth level **Ssserpent (Dee Bradley Baker) - mini-boss in India *Vulkanus (John DiMaggio) - boss in Portugal, the ninth level **Scrap Metal (James Arnold Taylor) - mini-boss in Portugal *Vilgax (Steven Blum) - boss in South Africa, the tenth level **Sevenseven (Dee Bradley Baker) - mini-boss in South Africa *Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - boss in China, the eleventh level **Hex (Khary Payton) - mini-boss in China *Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - boss in France, the twelvth level **Biowulf (Troy Baker) - mini-boss in France *King Viktor (Michael Dorn) - boss in Russia, the thirteenth level **Zy'Skar (Steven Blum) - mini-boss in Russia *Robot Gwen (Ashley Johnson) - boss in United Kingdom, the fourteenth level **Eon (Jonathan Adams) - mini-boss in United Kingdom Plot ??? Category:Video games Category:Ben 10 Category:Video Games Category:Games